


Chat Shenanigans

by lotusalchemist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Another group fic, Contains Detroit shenanigans, Except Victuuri, F/F, F/M, Little memes here kids, M/M, More like character bonding chat fic, Most relationships are hinted at, Victuuri is straight up in your faces, What are timezones, Would you look at it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusalchemist/pseuds/lotusalchemist
Summary: YuuKatsuki : So what is this for Phichit?PikaChu : FancingPikaChu : Srsly Yuuri what do u think a chat is forVitya_N : Probably not for "fancing"PikaChu : DancingPikaChu : I men dancingYuuKatsuki : "men"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom! Feel free to point out any mistakes in this fic, English is not my first language. ( ´ ♡ ` )

 

_PikaChu created a group chat._

_PikaChu added YuuKatsuki, Vitya_N, LeeSeungGil, Bestsister, Bestbrother and ENeko to the chat._

**PikaChu** **:** Welcome skater bois and skated gals

_YuuKatsuki has joined the chat._

**YuuKatsuki :** Phichit what's this?

 **PikaChu :** This my darling Yuuri is a group chat!!!!

 **YuuKatsuki :** Yes I can see that Phichit. I am not blind. -_-

 **PikaChu :** Still typing like a granny i see

 **YuuKatsuki :** It's called punctuation Phichit. Maybe you would have done better on your English exam if you knew of it's existence.

 **PikaChu :** #savage

_Vitya_N has joined the chat._

**Vitya_N :** ooo what's this?

 **PikaChu :** Truly a pair made in heaven i approve

 **YuuKatsuki :** Shut up Phichit.

 **Vitya_N :** What did I miss

 **PikaChu :** Scroll up lololol

 **YuuKatsuki :** So what is this for Phichit?

 **PikaChu :** Fancing  
**PikaChu :** Srsly Yuuri what do u think a chat is for

 **Vitya_N :** Probably not for "fancing"

 **PikaChu :** Dancing  
**PikaChu :** I men dancing

 **YuuKatsuki :** "men"

 **PikaChu :** How mean of you Yuuri  
**PikaChu :** Treachery  
**PikaChu :** Betrayed by my own best friend

 **Vitya_N :** Not to interrupt your bonding time but can I add more people?

 **PikaChu :** Sure Victor  
**PikaChu :** Yuuri  
**PikaChu :** Yuuri did u die  
**PikaChu :** Maybe the guilt killed you

 **YuuKatsuki :** -_-

 **YuuKatsuki :** I feel guilty for lot of things but betraying you is not one of them

 **PikaChu :** *le gasp*  
**PikaChu :** My faint heart can't take this

_Vitya_N added Plisetiger, JesusChris, Milalaland and Георгий to the chat._

_JesusChris has joined the chat._

**JesusChris :** Oh? What's this?

_Phichit changed the name to 'CHAT FOR CHATTING'_

**JesusChris :** Only for chatting? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **YuuKatsuki :** Unless you can have sex through a chat, I am pretty sure it's only for chatting.

 **JesusChris :** But you can my dear Yuuri! Why, let me demonstrate phone sex to you!

_Vitya_N removed JesusChris from the chat._

_PikaChu added JesusChris to the chat._

_JesusChris has joined the chat._

**PikaChu :** No one leaves

_Bestsister has joined the chat._  
_Best brother has joined the chat._

**Bestsister :** What's this chat for?

 **PikaChu :** ffs

 **JesusChris :** Chatting

 **YuuKatsuki :** Chatting.

 **Vitya_N :** Fancing

 **PikaChu :** I hate u all

 **Bestbrother :** No one hates my sister!!!!

 **Bestsister :** Calm down Mickey

 **Bestsister :** I am sure he didn't mean it like that

 **Bestbrother :** But Sara!

 **Bestsister :** Anyway who else is here? r Mila and Emil here??

 **Vitya_N :** We added them but they have yet to join  
**Vitya_N :** Mila Georgi and Yura are probably sleeping or smthng

 **YuuKatsuki :** Can I add some people too if you don't mind?

 **PikaChu :** Go ahead my son  
**PikaChu :** Make me proud

_YuuKatsuki added DeLaMusiclesia and Ji-Guang-Hong to the chat._

_Ji-Guang-Hong has joined the chat._

**Ji-Guang-Hong :** Hello!

 **YuuKatsuki :** Hello Guang Hong!

 **Phichit :** Yo

 **JesusChris :** hi

 **Vitya_N :** Hi Guang!

 **Bestsister :** Hello

 **Bestbrother :** Hey

 **YuuKatsuki :** Victor actually it would be Guang Hong.

 **Vitya_N :** Both first and middle name??

 **Ji-Guang-Hong :** ahhh actually  
**Ji-Guang-Hong :** It's my first name  
**Ji-Guang-Hong :** We don't have middle names here

 **Vitya_N :** So Ji's your surname?

 **YuuKatsuki :** Exactly.

 **PikaChu :** Just call him jiji lol

 **Ji-Guang-Hong :** Phichit no

 **PikaChu :** Phichit yes

 **Ji-Guang-Hong :** Pls don't call me that  
**Ji-Guang-Hong :** ;-;

 **Bestbrother :** Why?

 **Ji-Guang-Hong :** It means  
**Ji-Guang-Hong :** Uhh I can't say it!

 **PikaChu :** It means the ding-a-ling-a-ding

 **YuuKatsuki :** Phichit really? "Ding-a-ling-a-ding"?

 **JesusChris :** oh ho Guang Hong (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Bestbrother :** DON'T SAY SUCH CRUDE THINGS IN FRONT OF MY SISTER

 **Ji-Guang-Hong :** Ah think ah am ghoing to die

 **Bestsister :** 1.) Mickey you were the one who asked the meaning  
**Bestsister :** 2.) And anyway he censored it

 **Phichit :** Cut back on the accent sonny

 **Bestsister :** 3.) I have heard worse anyway

 **Bestbrother :** WHAAAAT!??? WHERE!?

 **Ji-Guang-Hong :** I am dead  
**Ji-Guang-Hong :** I can't hear you

 **Vitya_N :** You will be missed.

 **JesusChris :** Your booty will be missed too

 **Bestsister :** Rest in...pieces

 **Bestbrother :** DONT IGNORW ME SSARA

 **PikaChu :** Whoa Mickey in #rage  
**Pikachu :** Nooo my son don't die

 **YuuKatsuki :** ....  
**YuuKatsuki :** Bye.  
**YuuKatsuki :** I am going to sleep. Hopefully this chat would be calmer in the morning.

 **PikaChu :** Noo both my sons are leaving me

 **YuuKatsuki :** Are you coming Victor?

 **Vitya_N :** Yep! Bye guys~

 **JesusChris :** Are you sure you are "sleeping" Yuuri and Victor?

 **YuuKatsuki :** !!!!

 **PikaChu :** I need dem juicy details

 **Vitya_N :** It's not like that guys  
**Vitya_N :** Well we must go now  
**Vitya_N :** Bye~

 **YuuKatsuki :** Bye! Have a good day/night/evening/afternoon.

 **Bestsister :** Thanks Yuuri! Ever the considerate person

 **Bestbrother :** Get away from my sister your perv  
**Bestbrother :** We must go now too  
**Bestbrother :** Ciao

 **PikaChu :** lol reminds me ciao ciao  
**PikaChu :** Right Yuuri?  
**PikaChu :** Oh wait  
**PikaChu :** Is anyone even here?  
**PikaChu :** Chris did you disappear on me too  
**PikaChu :** Guess no one is here


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Russian crews join the chat, and so do Emil and Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe so many of you told me to continue this silly fic haha~ Your wishes have been granted, here is the latest chapter! 
> 
> One small question! I used Russian diminutives to have a more authentic feel ( except Georgi, because his nicknames would be very far off form his name ) since in Russian, at a friesnlt level it's more uncommon if you use the given name instead of the diminutive form. 
> 
> Shall I keep using them, or should I switch? I personally have no problem with either, it all depends on what the readers are comfortable with.
> 
> Marishka - Marina  
> Yura/Yuratchka - Yuri  
> Misha - Mila

  
_Plisetiger joined the chat._

 **Plisetiger :** wtf is this  
**Plisetiger :** damn u is anyone here  
**Plisetiger :** fuck u all

 _Plisetiger has left the chat._  
_Milalaland has joined the chat._  
_Milalaland added Plisetiger to the chat._

 **Plisetiger :** wut the hell is your problem

 **Milalaland :** Apparently no one leaves~  
**Milalaland :** Yell at Phichit he made the rules

 **Plisetiger :** how do u even know that u hag

 **Milalaland :** Cause unlike you i actually scrolled up

 **Plisetiger :** who has so much free time  
**Plisetiger :** oh r8  
**Plisetiger :** u

_Георгий has joined the chat._

**Георгий :** Good morning! How is everyone?

 **Milalaland :** Good good

 **Plisetiger :** wut r u so fucking happy about this early

 **Milalaland :** Your date went well? ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

 **Георгий :** Yes.  
**Георгий :** Marishka is a wonderful person.  
**Георгий :** I hope I can come to love her as much as I loved Anya.  
**Георгий :** It would not be fair to her if I stay hung up over Anya.

 **Milalaland :** I am sure you will love her very much  
**Milalaland :** Also i am glad you're getting over Anya i never liked her much

 **Plisetiger :** wit the gross amount of love you throw around that isn't going 2 b a problem  
**Plisetiger :** 2 more days and u will b preaching about her

 **Milalaland :** Aww Yura you care so much

 **Plisetiger :** ofc i don't r u fucking dumb

_DeLaMusiclesia has joined the chat._

**DeLaMusiclesia :** Hello everyone!  
**DeLaMusiclesia :** Sorry I didn't join earlier, my flight just landed

 **Milalaland :** Hey

 **Георгий :** Hello!

 **Plisetiger :** ugh one more

 **DeLaMusiclesia :** You must be Yuri Plisetsky

 **Milalaland :** lol Yura words of your sweet attitude is spread far and wide

 **Plisetiger :** shut up baba

 **Milalaland :** Right that's Katsuki not you XD

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : Umm are you miss Mila? From the females division?

 **Milalaland** : Miss  
**Milalaland** : Did you hear that

 **Георгий** : We did, Mila.

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : So you really are Mila Babicheva!

 **Milalaland** : yeah

 **Plisetiger** : ofc she is he just called her Mila u all r so stupid

 **Георгий** : Be polite Yuratchka.

 **Milalaland** : And stop with the miss lol  
**Milalaland** : I am younger than you

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : Ahhh sorry  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : One of my rinkmates is a big fan and calls you Miss Mila so it kind of stuck  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : And who is the one with the Russian name?  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : I mean you all have Russian names

 **Plisetiger** : we get the fucking idea

 **Георгий** : Oh sorry for not introducing myself. I am Georgi Popovich.

 **Milalaland** : Wow Miss Mila  
**Milalaland** : Yura you are going to call me that from now on

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : You participated in the Cup of China right? Your programmes had a lot of emotion ^^

 **Plisetiger** : kepp dreaming

_Георгий changed his name to Georgi._

**Georgi** : Better?

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : You didn't have to change it...

 **Georgi** : It's no problem! I realized that the others might get confused with Cyrillic too.

 **PikaChu** : sup team Russia

 **Plisetiger** : would you look at this  
**Plisetiger** : 1 more appears

 **PikaChu** : Shush child  
**PikaChu** : I am the founder  
**PikaChu** : Of course I'll be here

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : Phichit what are you here for?

 **PikaChu** : ...  
**Pikachu** : Hoensrly i might pull a Yuri and call you an idiot

 **Plisetiger** : not just him all of you are idiots

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : Ignoring your typos, seriously what are you here for?

 **PikaChu** : ??? To chat??

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : -_-

 **Milalaland** : lol this is getting interesting

 **Plisetiger** : Oh no.

 **Georgi** : Mila please. Not this again!

_ENeko has joined the chat._

**ENeko** : Hiiiii

 **Milalaland** : Ladies and gentleman! Things are heating up between Phichit and Leo! What is Phichit's real reason? To know more, watch the next episode!

 **ENeko** : oooo what is happening!? I wanna know!

 **Georgi** : ...

 **Milalaland** : oh

 **Plisetiger** : r u seriously interested in babacheva's moronic acting

 **Milalaland** : I had not thought of this  
**Milalaland** : Doesn't matter  
**Milalaland** : Welcome sir! Stay tuned for more Phichit Leo drama!

 **PikaChu** : Uhh

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : You still haven't answered my question

 **PikaChu** : but i did?

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : No you didn't  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : What ARE you doing here? Why are you up? It's 3 am!!

 **PikaChu** : ??  
**PikaChu** : So?

 **ENeko** : I think what he wants to say is that you should be sleeping

 **PikaChu** : Sleep?  
**PikaChu** : Pfft

 **Milalaland** : That's for the weak

 **Georgi** : Mila your sleeping habits need to improve.

 **PikaChu** : A woman after my own heart

 **Milalaland** : Come on Georgi  
**Milalaland** : I sleep on time  
**Milalaland** : sometimes

 **Georgi** : I still don't understand how you get through practice with such irregular sleep patterns.

 **Plisetiger** : i am sure u use black magic to skate then

 **PikaChu** : Fear us

 **Milalaland** : Kneel

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : Phichit I am telling Yuuri

 **PikaChu** : What? No!

 **Plisetiger** : afraid Chulanont?

 **ENeko** : Yuuri didn't strike me as the scary type...

 **PikaChu** : He's not scary but his mother hen tendencies sure are  
**PikaChu** : But I guess he's a bit scary  
**PikaChu** : Okay he's very scary

 **Milalaland** : Yuuri? Scary?

 **ENeko** : This is the same sweet person who hugged everyone after the Rostelecom?

 **Plisetiger** : ugh don't remind me

 **Milalaland** : Oh? I had heard from my...sources that you both had a veeeery heartwarming moment ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

 **Plisetiger** : YOUR SOURCES ARE FUCKING WRONG

 **Georgi** : I think we are losing track of the topic here...

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : Yes  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : Phichit you're lying, Yuuri can't be scary

 **PikaChu** : Usually he's not  
**PikaChu** : But you should see him when he's angry  
**PikaChu** : like seriously pissed  
**PikaChu** : Thankfully for us my child has the temperament of a saint

 **ENeko** : Ohh do tell us stories

 **Milalaland** : Yes Phichit

 **Plisetiger** : he's lying  
**Plisetiger** : this is katsudon we're talking about

 **PikaChu** : I am not

 **Plisetiger** : u r

 **PikaChu** : No

 **Plisetiger** : yes

 **Georgi** : Stop!  
**Georgi** : To prove it why don't you tell us about an incident?

 **PikaChu** : Whoa you guys want me to die  
**PikaChu** : No way am I facing the famous Katsuki wrath

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : Phichit please

 **Milalaland** : You yourself said that Yuuri doesn't get angry easily  
**Milalaland** : Therefore he won't get angry at you  
**Milalaland** : Now spill

 **PikaChu** : Do you hear that? I think coach is calling me~

 **DeLaMusiclesia** : Phichit it's like 4 in the morning I am pretty sure Celestino is not calling you

 **PikaChu** : Bye

 **Plisetiger** : CHULANONT GET BACK HERE

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeoJi appears! Phichit's story about Yuuri unfolds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter would take time to update because I have exams. Thank you for being patient.

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Good morning everyone

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Technically it's night here but I get what you mean

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Leo!!

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Hello Guang Hong ^^

**Georgi** : Ahh young love.

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : ⊙︿⊙  
**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Why does everyone tries to kill me whenever I enter the chat

**Georgi** : What do you mean?

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Sorry Guang Hong gets embarrassed easily  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : I find it very cute

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Not you too Leo! （＞ｙ＜）

**ENeko** : Hiiii Guang Hong!

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Hello!  
**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Umm do i know you?

**DeLaMusiclesia** : ...a bit of tact would be nice Guang Hong

**ENeko** : I am Emil Nekola

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Ohhh!  
**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Sorry I didn't recognize you at first

**ENeko** : It's alright!

**Georgi** : I don't know if you know or not, so I am introducing myself. I am Georgi Popovich.

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : I know  
**Ji-Guang-Hong** : wait that sounds rude  
**Ji-Guang-Hong** : I mean I recognize you from the cup of China

**DeLaMusiclesia** : And I am Leo

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : That was a very bad joke Leo

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Admit it you laughed

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : I did

**Plisetiger** : do u guys ever shut up  
**Plisetiger** : all these fucking notifications

**Georgi** : You can mute it, Yura.

**Plisetiger** : oh

**YuuKatsuki** : Hello!  
**YuuKatsuki** : Ah was that Yurio?

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Hello Yuuri!

**DeLaMusiclesia** : You just missed him Yuuri

**YuuKatsuki** : Oh hi Leo! I haven't talked to you in a while.

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Yeah nice to talk to you again

**Georgi** : Hello Yuuri!

**YuuKatsuki** : Hello Georgi. I haven't talked to you in a while too! How are Mila and the others?

**Georgi** : We're good. **^^**  
**Georgi** : Where's Vitya?

**YuuKatsuki** : Ah he's with mom downstairs. He'll be back in a min!

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Spending time with the in-laws huh? ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

**YuuKatsuki** : I  
**YuuKatsuki** : Uh!!  
**YuuKatsuki** : We're not married yet!

**DeLaMusiclesia** : But soon will be

**YuuKatsuki** : Yes. I still can't believe it sometimes.

**Vitya_N** : I know! It sounds like a dream!  
**Vitya_N** : I can't believe Yuuri loves me  
**Vitya_N** : Me!  
**Vitya_N** : I am really lucky

**YuuKatsuki** : Vitya!

**Georgi** : Such a pure love you two share! It really warms my heart seeing you both together. Your love is an inspiration to us all, it's so beautiful. I hope everyone finds a partner that is perfect for them like you two are for each other.

**Vitya_N** : Oh hi Georgi! Didn't see you

**YuuKatsuki** : Vitya...  
**YuuKatsuki** : And thank you Georgi. ^^

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Wow that was deep

**Milalaland** : Yep

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Hey Mila!

**Milalaland** : Sup  
**Milalaland** : I'm out shopping so can't stay to chat  
**Milalaland** : I'll just pop in randomly or smth

**Georgi** : Enjoy your shopping Misha!

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Okay  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : btw Yuuri

**YuuKatsuki** : Yes?

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Have you scrolled up and read the previous messages?

**YuuKatsuki** : No...  
**YuuKatsuki** : What did I miss?

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Apparently Phichit was saying something

**YuuKatsuki** : Knowing Phichit it must be something I did.

**Georgi** : Indeed.

**YuuKatsuki** : Must be from our college days then.

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Yep

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Wow Yuuri you're like  
**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Like a detective!

**YuuKatsuki** : Not I all! But thank you anyways!  
**YuuKatsuki** : I just know Phichit really well.

**PikaChu** : You do comrade of mine

**DeLaMusiclesia** : And he appears

**Georgi** : You're as bad as Mila. Both of you never sleep it seems.

**PikaChu** : Wow I just noticed  
**PikaChu** : both Yuuri and Georgi type like grannies

**YuuKatsuki** : That was rude Phichit.

**Georgi** : It's fine really! I just find it uncomfortable not using the proper punctuation.

**DeLaMusiclesia** : This is making me feel guilty

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : ikr

**PikaChu** : so anyway  
**PikaChu** : Yuuri can I tell them?

**YuuKatsuki** : About?

**PikaChu** : That time in the rink

**YuuKatsuki** : Yes of course I get what you're talking about.

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Srsly Phichit that's really vague

**PikaChu** : Incident with the male ice hockey team captain  
**PikaChu** : big guy  
**PikaChu** : uhh Davis I think

**YuuKatsuki** : His name was Kevin.

**PikaChu** : Same thing

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Uhh

**Milalaland** : Oh is the story finally starting?

**PikaChu** : Hi Mila

**Georgi** : Welcome back Misha.

**Milalaland** : yeah hi  
**Milalaland** : Now continue

**PikaChu** : Can i Yuuri?

**YuuKatsuki** : ...  
**YuuKatsuki** : Fine.

**PikaChu** : It's fine!? Really!!?

**YuuKatsuki** : Really Phichit.  
**YuuKatsuki** : It's a very tame story.

**PikaChu** : point  
**PikaChu** : Now the midnight run  
**PikaChu** : that was fun

**Vitya_N** : What are we talking about? This seems interesting!

**YuuKatsuki** : Fun for you.  
**YuuKatsuki** : You woke me up at ass o'clock to do something so stupid that my brain still doesn't comprehend.

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : It's very weird to see Yuuri of all people swear

**Georgi** : Hello Vitya! Where were you?

**Vitya_N** : With mama Hiroko! I'll be coming up in a while Yuuri

**YuuKatsuki** : Doing what?

**PikaChu** : Yuuri is not a morning person @GH

**Vitya_N** : It's a **surprise!**  
**Vitya_N** : Phiiichiiiiit~ Continue the story

**PikaChu** : Oh r8

**YuuKatsuki** : I'll be back in a while

**PikaChu** : ok  
**PikaChu** : So anyway  
**PikaChu** : We booked the rink for practice  
**PikaChu** : But then the ice hockey team shows up  
**PikaChu** : And the captain

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Kevin

**PikaChu** : Yes him  
**PikaChu** : starts mouthing about how we 'prissys' needed to clear the rink  
**PikaChu** : and how the ice is for macho sports and stuff

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Has he never heard of female ice hockey teams

**PikaChu** : Ikr  
**PikaChu** : Lol Martha would have killed him if she had heard

**Georgi** : Who's Martha?

**PikaChu** : Female ice hockey team captain  
**PikaChu** : Forget Martha the whole team would have killed him  
**PikaChu** : Okay so Kevin  
**PikaChu** : Was pressuring us to empty the rink  
**PikaChu** : even though we had booked it  
**PikaChu** : ofc we were all angry  
**PikaChu** : arguments happened

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Where was your coach?

**Georgi** : Yakov would have showed them. Well we have our personal rink so something like this hasn't ever happened.

**PikaChu** : He had an appointment with the HoD I think?

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : He lets you practice on your own?

**PikaChu** : Basic stuff  
**PikaChu** : Warned us not to practice complicated jumps without him

**Georgi** : Indeed. You shouldn't practice jumps without a coach present.

**DeLaMusiclesia** : The important question is  
**DeL** **aMusiclesia** : Did any of you listen?

**PikaChu** : We did listen! Uhh sometimes  
**PikaChu** : Come on  
**PikaChu** : All of you must have practiced without a coach at some point

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : ....yep

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Touché

**Georgi** : Yakov grilled us for it

**PikaChu** : And you guys tried to lecture me ¬_¬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yuuri's anger story will be completed in the next chapter! Victor's surprise too~ Many of you must have realized this by now, but just to clarify, this fic is not comedy centered. It has it funny moments, but mainly it's about character interaction. About the skaters coming together and asking advice, sharing stories and being friends in general.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anger story is finally done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInals just ended and I have holidays, so yall can expect faster updates

 

 

 

  
**Milalaland** : Aren't you guys getting kinda off topic?

 

**DeLaMusiclesia** : now that you mention it

**D** **eLaMusiclesia** : Yeah

 

**PikaChu** : k so 

**PikaChu** : Kevin or whatever here

**PikaChu** : was being a hug asshole

 

**Georgi** : Did you coach appear just then?

 

**Milalaland** : Shh Georgi let him continue

 

**Georgi** : Ah right. I apologize.

 

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Are u doing with your shopping mila?

 

**Milalaland** : yeah

**Milalaland** : okay boring shit aside

**Milalaland** : Let the man talk

 

**PikaChu** : I like you bish

**PikaChu** : where was I

**PikaChu** : k Kevin being assholey

**PikaChu** : I mean really r00d

**PikaChu** : Said figure skaters were not manly or some shit

**PikaChu** : and Yuuri got

**PikaChu** : ...

**PikaChu** : ......

 

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Phichit I swear if you drag this out any longer

 

**PikaChu** : he got.....

**PikaChu** : TRIGGERED

 

**Milalaland** : ooohh

 

**Ji-** **Guang-Hong** : ooooh

 

**ENeko** : Oh are we doing a competition? Then me too!

**ENeko** : OOOHH

 

**Georgi** : Very well. Oooh.

 

**PikaChu** : OOOOOHHHH

 

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Why are you oohing Phichit you are literally the story teller

 

**DeLaMusiclesia** : hold on

**DeLaMusiclesia** : we got sidetracked again

 

**Phichit** : oh rait

**Phichit** : so Yuuri marches up to that jerk

**Phichit** : and then they just stare at each other

**Phichit** : Like a boss fight

**Phichit** : And then Yuuri asks what about figure skating is so unmanly

**Phichit** : guy here says something like it's easy just gliding on ice

 

**Georgi** : "Gliding on ice."

 

**DeLaMusiclesia** : so easy

**DeLaMusiclesia** : I hope he stabbed him with the skating blades

 

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : I don't want to go to jail but I'd do it

 

**ENeko** : Me too 

**ENeko** : For the greater good

**ENeko** : he just insulted years of hard work

 

**Milalaland** : I get you guys

**Milalaland** : BUT LET THE MAN TALK

 

**Phichit** : Thnx Mila

**Phichit** : Then Yuuri smiled

**Phichit** : the pure sweet smile

**Phichit** : that makes you feel like you have been cleansed and purified of all sins

**Phichit** : skated closer 

**Phichit** : Looked straight at Kevin 

**Phichit** : i mean really looked at him

**Phichit** : his smile said angelic but his eyes said murder

  
**Milalaland** : I like where this is going

 

**Phichit** : For the record this does NOT end in murder

  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : damn

 

**Bestsister** : yo

 

**ENeko** : Hey Sara

 

**Milalaland** : SARAAAA!!!

 

**Bestsister** : sup Emil

**Bestsister** : MILAAAA!!

  
**Ji-Guang-Hong** : Continue Phichit! 

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : I am really curious!

  
**Bestsister** : what's going on this?

**Bestsister** : nvm I'll just scroll up

**Bestsister** : this looks good

 

**Phichit** : where was I again

**Phichit** : k so Yuuri skated forward

**Phichit** : and then just fucking judo flipped the guy right on the spot

**Phichit** : While staring at the guy with the most deadpan expression

  
**Milalaland** : WOO YOU GO YUURI

 

**Georgi** : He showed him.

  
**Bestsister** : honestly I was expecting something like a kick to the balls 

**Bestsister** : but I guess this works too

 

**DeLaMusiclesia** : Well tbh a kick to the nuts is more Plisetsky than Katsuki

 

**ENeko** : True true 

 

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : WHY R WE NOT TALKNG ABPUT THE FACXT THAT YUURI KNOWS JUDO

 

**Phichit**  : yeah we tried lot of shit in college 

**Phichit** : I stuck with the gym's free running program

**Phichit** : Yuuri stuck with judo

 

**Milalaland** : and pole dancing

 

**Phichit** : yep that too

 

**ENeko** : Pole dancing!?

  
**Georgi** : It's long story

 

**Bestsister** : a very long story

**Bestsister** : Ask Nikiforov later

 

**Phichit** : oh right I forgot

**Phichit** : there was a good scene 

**Phichit** : after Yuuri flipped Kevin

 

**DeLaMusiclesia** : I JUST REALIZED

  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : VIKTOR'S SIGNATURE MOVE IS

  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : A QUAD

  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : FLIP

 

**Georgi** : Wow!

 

**Bestsister** : So both of them excel in flips go figure

 

**Milalaland** : You know 

**Milalanad** : Yura is really flexible

 

**Georgi** : !!

**Georgi** : Are you talking about the time he did a flip?

  
**Ji-Guang-Hong** : A quad flip?

 

**Milalaland** : Nah a backflip 

**Milalaland** : I was messing around and told him that

**Milalaland** : he could have all of my shake if he did a flip

**Milalaland** : didn't think he would actually do it

  
**Bestsister** : u were robbed 

 

**Milalaland** : ikr feel my pain

 

**DeLaMusiclesia** : the flip family 

 

**Phichit** : I like that name

**Phichit** : so anyway

**Phichit** : there's this female skater that trains under Ciao Ciao too

**Phichit** : You might know her

**Phichit** : Amelia

 

**Milalaland** : F. Jones?

 

**Phichit** : yepp

 

**Bestsister** : she's nice

**Bestsister** : lot of energy ⊙‿⊙

  
**ENeko** : Bye everyone! I'll be back on later!

 

**Bestsister** : this is gonna be good if it's her

**Bestsister** : oh bye Emil 

 

**Phichit** : ikr

**Phichit** : Kevin was getting up

**Phichit** : when she suddenly shouted 

**Phichit** : IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE

**Phichit** : and just

**Phichit** : kicked him in the back

  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : omg this is gold

  
**Ji-Guang-Hong** : I am literally shaking with laughter here

 

**Georgi** : That's a very interesting girl.

  
**Phichit** : He dropped like a sack of potatoes

**Phichit** : The vice captain hauled him away laughing his ass off lol

  
**Milalaland** : man college sure is wild

 

**Plisetiger** : hey

 

**Milalaland** : Yura!! You just missed the fun stuff!

 

**Ji-Guang-Hong** : yes yes

 

**Plisetiger** : wtf

 

**Georgi** : The story of Yuuri's anger.

 

**Plisetiger** : u mean non existenf story

 

**Bestsister** : are you blind or

 

**DeLaMusiclesia** : read up

 

* * *

 

_**PikaChu** and **YuuKatsuki**_

 

PHICHIIIT

PHICHIT 

 

What is it my child

 

YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS

 

At this point in life

i would believe anything

what happened you and Viktor disappeared for a long time

 

ASJDJSKDJDSLSL

 

dis gunna be good (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

HE!!

ASKED ME TO

LIVE WITH HIM

IN RUSSIA

 

woooo

go for it dude

live with the man of ur dreams

 

BUT PHICHIT

IT'S SUCH A BIG THING

HE LEGIT ASKED MY MOTHER

FOR PERMISSION

SHE HAD NO PORBLMES BTW

 

What are youwaiting for my sweet summer child

Do the thing

 

BUT

PHICHIT

 

Okay list reasons why you can't do this

Go on

Let me shoot you down

One bullshit at a time

Hold on

Lemme facetime u

 

* * *

 

_CHAT FOR CHATTING_

 

  
**Plisetiger** : I read the fucking shit and

**Plisetiger** : wtf

 

**Georgi** : It's very unexpected from Yuuri, no?

  
**DeLaMusiclesia** : I feel you

  
**Ji-Guang-Hong** : same

 

**Milalaland** : #relate

  
**Bestsister** : all of us feel you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo how many got the very blatant reference?
> 
> Also guys, I fucked up during Phichit's username ( this happens every fucking chapter why ) but too lazy to change it sooo  
> deal with it /jumps out of a helicopter/

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on [Tumblr](http://silversailormoan.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
